Destiel AU: Family Killings
by himrqwerty
Summary: AU where Dean and Cas are serial killers, and Sammy is their next target.
1. Chapter 1

Wiping his knife clean of the blood from his most recent victim, Dean turns to the single camera he left running to wink and draw a little heart in the blood from the poor woman's abdomen. Dean doesn't take another look at the mutilated and near-dry corpse on the floor, not because he finds it hard to look at, Dean has been killing professionally for years, his body count is higher that Castiels, but because of Cas.

Even before he met Cas, Dean had never been too interested in women, or sex. They tended to just weigh him down, or give away his position to the numerous authorities on his and his murder buddies trail. However, like any man, Dean did need the occasional release, what with the stressful job and all. He would always stop by the most remote strip club and pick up the first lady that approached him, no matter the cost. Dean didn't necessarily _like_ sleeping with women, but he did anyway. Not that he wasn't good in bed, there was always just this funny sort of itch in him whenever he _did_ bed with a women it made him both not want to sleep around more and bury himself in women as if it could scratch the itch, but Dean knew it couldn't. Twenty-four years old and he still couldn't face his sexuality.

Anyway, back to the crime scene. Dean has long since fled, taking all evidence with him save for the security camera with his signature on it. He has evading authorities down to the T, so the cops usually just groan when they see the tape and call the FBI - again. All of the cases have long since gone cold, both Dean's and Cas'. The two always just vanish to a new town. If they didn't know better people would be calling it magic.

Back in the hotel room that Dean is staying in - not that he payed for it - he opens a stolen laptop and begins to look for Castiel's most recent murder. His eyebrows furrow, confusion clear in them. It's been exactly ten days, down to the minute, since Dean posted the security footage to the website he and Cas share just for the footage. There's no video. No note, no anything. Trying to reason with himself that maybe he is just running late, he gets up and paces anxiously. Dean always worries for Cas, his lover that first forced Dean to recognize his sexuality when Dean fell so hard for Cas. Twenty minutes later and several page refreshers, there is still no sign of him. Dean whips out a cell phone, newly stolen, and nervously dials the only number he knows for the first time in ages. It rings. And rings. And rings. Biting his lip, Dean leaves a message in code. Releasing his lip from the death grip his teeth had it in, he collapses onto the crappy hotel bed and his last thought before falling into a restless sleep filled with Cas is _'If I'm going to go through the effort of stealing a hotel room, it should be five-star."_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! In case you didn't know, I don't own any of these characters (but if you find them lost on the streets, let me know, I'll take them).

Rolling over in his bed the next the morning, Dean runs his hand through the mess that is his hair, still worried about Cas. There was no word from him last night, no response to him single message, and Dean dares not leave another one. Still no video online, but there was a cryptic message left on their website.

"aveitn da em niveninet me alpuuuml et urmem" The message read.

Scratching his nose, Dean tries to unscramble the words. Finding no way to make them into intelligible words, Dean groans in frustration. "Cas!" He shouts. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me?!"

As if Cas heard Dean complaining, another, less complex message appears on the site.

"English isn't an original language, ass-butt." Deans excited face fades as he reads and rereads the message. "Ass-butt" was a common insult for Cas, but the other part was just... confusing. It didn't help at all.

"You know what? Fuck this. Fuck him. I'll just do it later. If it's that important, he'd just fucking call. Idjit. I'm going to the bar." Grabbing his leather jacket he got from his uncle, Dean grabs his car keys and drives to the nearest sleazy bar.

"I'll have your best vodka over please." Dean calls to the pretty bartender with her uniform shirt unbuttoned a couple buttons, cleavage spilling out. His eyes slid over it, not lingering for a second, which seemed to upset the bartender a bit.

"Sure, honey. Anything else? It's on the house." She purred, and Dean obviously just shook his head and told her he would be good for the moment. Her frown deepened, and she leaned further over the counter, breasts piling onto it, rather unattractively, in Dean's opinion. "So. I get off at midnight? Want to join me for a little fun?" She asked, licking her lips.

"Um, no thanks. I'm a little busy pretty soon," He brushed her off. "Another please?" He asked, still ignoring the bartender, which just made her more determined to get this very attractive man in bed. Dean scans the bar, looking for one face in particular. Not finding it, he sighed, turned around, and slammed his drink. The burn of alcohol fresh in his throat, Dean turns around to ask for another, only to find the barmaid had unbuttoned her shirt a bit more and was now basically begging him to come home with her.

After taking another small sip, Dean massages his forehead, readying himself to break it to the lady that he didn't bat for that team.

"Sorry, babe, I'm waiting here for my boyfriend," He told her gruffly.

"So you're a fa-"

"You might want to think before finishing that sentence, bitch. I may not bat for the team you want me to, but I can still beat you up, and I will. Don't call me that. Ever. Got it?" He asked, glaring at her angrily.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." The bartender tells him, hands up in a surrender position.

"It's fine, no harm done. Just, don't." Dean told her. Still grumbling to himself, he threw a couple bills on the bar and left.


	3. Not A Chapter

Hey readers-

Just an FYI, I am still under 18, and I managed to get my laptop taken away. I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday. Sorry... I'm not very happy about it either, but there's not much I can do.


End file.
